Summer Daze
by TinyTexan06
Summary: A fic set the summer before jr high starts. All the Lima kids are at...summer camp! I have a better summary in the story, too long for here. Just read it.
1. SynopsisIntroductionLayout

_**Summer Daze**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Glee, or any of the characters. They belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. Ryleigh, however belongs to me. Yaaay for OC's.

**Synopsis:**

Remember how it used to be? Before we hit junior high, and all the clique bullshit. What's cool, and what's not. How to be mean, and how to hurt each other? When we were all the same, whether we liked boys or girls, black or white, tall or short? This is the story of the Lima kids the last summer before all that nasty adolescent stuff kicks in. When they're all just...kids. No labels. Just love.

Two camps on each side of Lake Lima, different as can be.

**Camp Murphy,** a typical kid camp. Campfires, swimming, canoing, arts and crafts, bug spray and suntan lotion. Smelly cabins with screen doors, bunk beds, all that fun stuff.

**Camp Star Child, **a special high priced, exclusive performing arts camp, catering to future stars and starlets. A filled with acting classes, vocal lessons, band rehearsals, air conditioned dorms.

_**Campers: **_

**Camp Murphy:**

Finn Hudson

Noah Puckerman

Dave Karofsky

Tina Cohen-Chang

Artie Abrams

Quinn Fabray

Santana Lopez

Brittany S. Pierce

Sam Evans

**Camp Star Child:**

Rachel Berry

Blaine Anderson

Kurt Hummel

Jesse St. James

Sunshine Corazon

Mercedes Jones

Mike Chang

Ryleigh Moran [OC]

Joshua Azimio

_**Counselors:**_

**Camp Murphy:**

Will Shuester

Terri DelMonaco

Shannon Beiste

Ken Tenacka

Emma Pilsbury

**Camp Star Child:**

Shelby Corcoran

Sandy Ryerson

Bryan Ryan

Carl Howe

Howard Bamboo


	2. Introductions Camp Star Child

Rachel Berry, a ten year brunette decked in pigtails, a pink sun dress and gold sunglasses leaped out of her dads' sedan, ready to start rehearsals.

"Da-addies, hurry up! Sign in started 5 minutes ago! I've got to get my name first on that list!" She whined, as her two fathers lovingly shook their heads and exchanged a look.

"Okay baby, we're coming," Omar Berry assured her, taking his husbands hand and following behind their little girl. Camp Star Child was sure in for a summer with this one.

They all entered the Welcome building of Camp Star Child, the most elite performing arts camp in the country...well, of the Tri-State Area, at least. Regardless, it was more than Rachel Berry's little mind could have ever dreamed. Hollywood's famous Walk Of Fame stars were the tiles they stood on, a luscious red carpet was rolled out to lead them to a sign in area. Bright lights and colors bounced around the room, adding to the chaos of the hundreds of future stars running around. Coming around the corner, Rachel spotted him. Her very best friend n the entire world.

"KURT!" She squealed, grabbing him in a bear hug.

Kurt Hummel, a porcelain face cherub of a boy. Holding a GAP KID'S shoulder bag, stood there holding onto his dad's hand. Burt Hummel waved to the Berry's, a sad smile crossing his face. It wasn't that he had a problem with the whole "gay" thing, Omar and Scott were two of the best men he knew. But seeing them holding hands, the affection...he missed having someone. His wife had been gone two years now, but it still felt as if the accident had just happened.

"Rachel, I specifically told you to NOT be late. We promised to sign in together, ON TIME. You know all the good dorms go fast up here!" Kurt stomped his Prada boots at his bestie.

"I know, I know. But they wouldn't hurry up! I'm sorry, can I ever make it up to you?"

"Hmm...That necklace might ease the pain of getting second rate accomadations," Kurt said with a wry smile.

"Not my Disney Princess locket!" Rachel gasped in horror, her freshly done nails clamping the locket to her chest.

"Hey now, Kurt. Rachel's stuff is HER stuff. I'll get you a nice...watch," Burt chimed in, rubbing the back of his neck. This..."thing", wasn't gonna be easy, on either of them; He could already see it.

"A watch? Dad, I don't even know how to tell time on a fancy watch, with those ridiculous I's and V's," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever, come on Rachel let's go see what we can salvage out of the bargain bin of rooms," The two laced fingers and ran to the mob of ten year old grasping at bright yellow sheets of paper taped to a shiny glittering billboard.

In the hustle and bustle of grasping for pens signing names the two best friends soon became separated in the chaos and soon enough Kurt found himself on the floor.

"OOMPH!" He grunted. "What the...watch it!"

"I am so sorry, here let me help you..." A soft hand reached out for Kurt's and pulled him to stand again, and Kurt came face to face with his assaulter. A curly haired brunette boy with forest green eyes stood there with an apologetic look. His navy blue Abercrombie shirt and corresponding jeans immediately caught Kurt's attention.

"The boy has taste," He thought.

"My name's Blaine," The boy spoke again. "Blaine Anderson. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to knock you over, I just got separated from my friend in this madness, and...well, kinda panicked," He apologized again, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

"Oh, yeah well that's okay. You're pretty small, couldn't have done much damage," Kurt smiled. "I lost my friend too, we can look for them together," He nodded towards the mob as they both looked around for their respective companions.

"MOVE IT, BLONDIE! That double bed pink suite is mine!" Rachel screamed, pulling the pig faced blond girl's pony tail away from the paper just as she had a pencil mark down. She

"Vicious little thing, aren't you?" a smooth voice came out of the crowd. Rachel rolled her eyes and spun on her heels to tell this newcomer that clearly, he had no idea who she was. She, was Rachel Berry and she was going to be a star. And because of this, she and her best friend Kurt NEEDED a private room, and it just _had_ to be pink. But instead, she found herself speechless when she saw the voice's owner. Another brunette, wavy haired boy with chocolate colored eyes and a smile that Rachel swore was making her knees buckle pulled her back out of the crowd before blondie swiped one of her pigtails.

"I'm Jesse. Jesse St. James; you'll want to remember that. And I like your style, kid. Here I thought I wasn't going to have any sort of competition this summer. And you are?" He grinned.

"R-Rachel," She stammered, then snapped herself out of it. What was this? This summer was about competition, not infatuation.

"Rachel Berry, YOU'LL want to remember that name. And yes, you have in fact made a very grave mistake in underestimating the talent at this camp. I look forward to crushing you at the final recital, Jesse," She grabbed his hand and forcibly shook it, trying desperately to ignore the tingling sensation he gave her.

"Rachel!" Kurt's voice knocked her from her thoughts as he came bolting up behind her, Blaine following behind.

"Jesse, dude I thought you had ditched me," He laughed, slapping his hand across Jesse's shoulder. The two pairs now stood adjacent to each other, and Rachel tugged on Kurt's jacket.

"Well, we better be getting to our dorm. THE PINK, DOUBLE BED one. Gotta start unpacking and practicing," She smirked, sticking her tongue out at the blonde piggy who was still glaring at her.

"Yeah, you'll need it!" Jesse called after them, leading Blaine towards their room. Blaine and Kurt both rolled their eyes at the divas they called their best friends, and casually waved bye to each other.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked coyly.

"Nobody. Nobody important..." Rachel huffed, stomping back to where her dads and Burt stood chatting.

"We got our room," She stated, taking her hot pink Barbie rolling suitcase with matching backpack from her dads. She hugged and kissed them, and then Scott pulled out a blue sparkling bag from his bag.

"For our princess," He smiled, while she squealed and tore into the bag. She pulled out a silver water bottle, with one big gold star on the middle of it.

"...In case you know, you need...water," Omar smiled, patting his little girl's head. The ritual of serving water to Rachel whenever she was upset was a tradition in the Berry house, and they both hoped it'd be a good security blanket for Rachel while they were apart. They'd never left her alone for a whole 8 weeks before, and they were taking it far worse than she was.

"Thanks Daddies. I probably won't need it; this summer is going to be the best!" She giggled, sticking the water bottle back in the bag and giving them each another hug and a kiss.

"Well, Kurt...you have fun, ok?" Burt said awkwardly, patting his son on the back.

"I will dad...are you gonna be ok? You know...alone?" Kurt asked, taking his dads hand. Burt's heart sank; he hated that Kurt felt the need to take care of him, he was supposed to be the dad.

"Kurt...I will be fine, don't you worry about me. This summer is about YOU, you got it? I want you to have fun, and put those dance lessons to good use," He smiled, wrapping his arms around his little boy in a tight hug.

"I love you," Kurt mumbled into his dad's shoulder. Burt's heart broke as a tear rolled down his cheek and he tightened his grip on Kurt, before letting go and looking at him.

"I love you more than anything in this world Kurt. No matter what, you got that?" He asked; Kurt needed to know that he'd respect whatever life choices he was going to make, he should always know that.

Kurt rolled his eyes, not really understanding what his dad meant by "no matter what", but shook his head in agreement as he and Rachel started walking towards their dorms. They came across 3 kids standing around looking lost, their luggage in tow.

"M-Mecedes I think it was this way...2306, Ryder Hall," One girl told the other. She was of asian descent, her black hair pulled up into a messy bun and a "Nightmare Before Christmas" t-shirt overtaking most of her body, with a tiny black skirt poking out the bottom.

"Tina, girl, I know where we're going. And what is with that stutter, you didn't use to have that," The second girl jumped in. A chubby black diva, Kurt thought to himself. But she was fierce. Bright orange jumper with plastic gold hoops, god Kurt wanted those hoops. "Mike, you can't come. You're a boy. Find your own room," She told the boy, also asian and super skinny. Wearing a striped white and red sweater and khaki shorts, hs shaggy black haired head dropped down sadly.

"B-B-Be nice to Mike, you know he misses Matt!" Tina hissed, draping her arm around Mike.

"Excuse me, but can't boys and girls room together?" Rachel piped up, and the trio finally acknowledged the pairs presence.

"Uh...no. They're BOYS. We're GIRLS. We can't share a room!" Mercedes said with attitude.

"Why not...?" Rachel asked, truly puzzled. She looked at Kurt, who just shrugged. They'd always had sleepovers, ever since they were old enough to remember. Kurt's mom used to go to Rachel's dad to get her hair done, and would bring Kurt along. Rachel would often play in the salon while Scott worked, and so she made friends with Kurt. She'd never really thought of Kurt as a boy...

"Well...because...that's the way it is! Right Miss Corcoran?" Mercedes now turned to an adult- the first adult Rachel remembered seeing in the place. Kind of strange, for being so prestigious. And why was the lady staring at her so funny? Did she have something on her face?

"T-That's right, Mercedes. I'm sorry Rachel, but Kurt can't room with you," the lady said with a sad smile.

"...How did you know my name?" Rachel asked.

Shelby's eyes widened, panic swept over her. Quickly, she covered herself: "It's on your bag, sweetie," she replied sweetly and Rachel just shrugged with a smile.

"I'm Miss Shelby, I'll be watching over you here at Camp. Now- Mike and Kurt can share a room with Josh Azimo in the boys dorm, he seems to be having some issues finding bunkmates. And Rachel you can bunk with Tina and Mercedes in their 3 bed sute," She continued, nodding to Tina and Mercedes.

"B-But we don't know her," Tina protested.

"And I wanted my pink suite!" Rachel whined.

"GIRLS. Starletts, do not whine," Shelby raised a finger, wagging it in their sullen faces. God, this is why she never wanted to be a mother, she could slap herself right now for being such a bad movie cliche.

"Fine. She can stay with us, she has nice hair anyway," Mercedes smiled at Rachel. "Come on Rach,"

Rachel hugged her best friend and assured him this Mike kid would be fine, and if he needed her for anything she'd come runnng. Then the two boys followed Shelby off towards the boys dorm hall and left the trio alone again in front of their dorm room door.

"Well, here's to a good summer," Rachel smiled at her two new friends, swinging open the door.

A good summer indeed...

TBC!


	3. Meanwhile, At Camp Murphy

Chapter 2: Meanwhile, At Camp Murphy...

The big yellow bus pulled up to Camp Murphy's Welcome Building, and Will Shuester could hear the ten year olds cheers growing louder by the second. 21 years old, a senior in college, and this was how he was spending his last summer of freedom? Yup. For one, he needed the extra money so at the end of the summer, he could propose to his long time girlfriend Terri DelMonaco. He glanced over at her talking to a small, bug eyed redhead. She was cute...but Terri was gorgeous

The way she was just standing there, twirling that sun-kissed blond hair and popping her gum, even that was gorgeous. He had been so in love with her since freshman year, and when she had finally agreed to go on a date with him he was floored. And now the fact that he had been dating her since then...she was his. His. It was all too unbelievable. And he was determined to keep it that way, forever.

~*On the Bus*~

Finn Hudson grabbed his camo backpack from under the bus seat, ready to leap off as soon as they let them. He hated long car rides, and they had been in that bus forever...almost 2 hours. Next to him Noah Puckerman flexed his skinny arms through his black tank top, kissing each one.

"These guns, they're fully loaded dude," He smirked at Finn.

"What does that even mean?" Finn asked with that classic confused look of his.

"...I don't know, I saw it on a movie. Girls liked it," Noah shrugged.

"Girls? Noah, this summer is supposed to be about us being best friends, the 3 musketeers! Right Davey?" Finn glanced across the row to David Karofsky, who sat alone against the window staring out at Lake Lima. He snapped out of his thoughts at Finn's voice and turned to his two best friends.

"Y-Yeah, totally. Best Buds, FOREVER! Who needs girls?" He smiled, holding his fist out to the other two waiting. The three pounded all their fists together and shouted "ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL! CATCH YOUR PANTS BEFORE THEY FALL!"

A few rows up, Quinn Fabray rolled her eyes at how stupid boys could be. She pulled her pony tail tighter and looked over at her seat mate, a small asian girl who hadn't spoken the whole time- just had a walkman CD player stuck in her ears. She tapped the girl, who removed her headphones and looked up at her.

"We're here...you might wanna get your stuff together," Quinn smiled at the girl who nodded and began gathering her things.

"I'm Quinn...Quinn Fabray. You know, I've never seen you around Lima before...are you new?" She asked the girl, who just shrugged.

"You don't talk much, do you? What's your name?" Quinn continued to interrogate the girl.

"...M-My name, is Sunshine Corazon. My mama and I came here from Philippines. Just this year. So I don't know how to speak the English language, so well. That's why I have CD's," She finally explained in a heavy Filipino accent.

Quinn was a bit taken back, she had never met someone from a whole other country before. She had so many questions.

"Really? You must be really smart to know a whole other language, where is the Philippines? Is it fun there? Did you not like it? Why did you come here?" The questions spilled out of her mouth as fast as she could think them, and all Sunshine could do was laugh.

Across the row from them sat a dazed Brittany S. Pierce, staring out the window mesmerized at a pigeon eating it's own throw up. Her best friend Santana Lopez knocked her from her thoughts, fiddling with her over-sized sweatshirt.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"This stupid tape. It won't stay tight around these stupid...THINGS," Santana groaned, lifting up her shirt to reveal a tank top, covered heavily in duct tape around her chest.

"They're called breasts, that's what my doctor said. And we're supposed to have them, why are you trying to hide them?" Britt continued.

"Because, they're so...big! And no other girl at school has them...like this. And they, they get in the way when I try and play football with the guys and stuff and then when they tackle me it HURTS; then they get all freaked out because I have them and they run away and...UGH! This just sucks. Why can't be a boy?" Santana huffed again, pulling her sweatshirt back down and crossing her arms in a serious pout. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and pulled her close into her, leaning her head on hers.

"I'm sorry Sanny. Don't be sad, you're perfect the way you are," she smiled, and Santana couldn't help but do the same; She really did love her best friend sometimes.

"Alright kiddos, everybody off!" Shannon Beiste, a burly young twenty-something bellowed, and the kids poured out like ants being released on a picnic.

"Come on Noah, before all the good cabins are taken!" Finn yelled to his smaller friend who could only trail him.

"DUDE, I told you. From now on, It's Puck!" Noah barked back to which Finn could only roll his eyes.

"Well then, PUCK move your butt!" Davey laughed, smacking poor little Noah's behind.

"DAVE! That's my butt! You weirdo," Puck hit Davey's shoulder, as they neared the Welcome Building.

All of the kids noticed a car driving up behind the bus; a man got out and walked over to the backseat, pulled out a small wheelchair, wheeled it up to the passenger seat and helped a small boy with glasses into it, and wheeling him over to Will, Terri, and the redhead who was now identified as Emma Pilsbury. They all nodded o each other and Emma wheeled him over to the kids.

"Guys, this is Artie Abrams. He's going to be joining us this summer, so you guys make him feel welcome okay?" She smiled.

"Why are you in that chair?" Brittany asked flatly, which caused two smacks from Santana and Quinn.

"My legs don't work," The boy replied with a sad smile, to which his dad placed a hand on his shoulder.

"...Why don't they work?" Finn asked softly.

"I was in a car accident with my mom a couple years ago- she's fine, but...now my legs don't work. I can do wheelies in my wheelchair though, see?" Artie said excitedly, popping a wheelie. The kids eyes lit up and they all began to crowd Artie with exclamations and inquiries. Artie's dad looked over at the 3 young counselors with tears in his eyes, and an actual smile.

"Okay guys, let's split up into our cabins and get ready for the Welcome Jam!" Will called out, as the kds dispersed into their cabins across the campgrounds.

"You're so sexy when you're forceful..." Terri's voice came from behind him, as her hands wrapped around his waist. He turned to face her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"And you are..." He started, then noticed the last thing he wanted out of the corner of his eye. Coming up the hill was Bryan Ryan, Will's arch nemesis in high school. Behind him trailed a dirty blonde haired boy carrying a red duffel bag.

"SHUESTER. You lost one," Bryan bellowed, pushing the kid to walk faster.

"Ha Ha, Bryan," Will rolled his eyes, turning attention to the kid. "What's your name, son?"

"Sam...Sam Evans. I'm not too good with directions. My dad and I missed the bus this morning and we ended up across the lake," He shrugged nervously.

"That's ok, son. You can bunk with Artie here, he doesn't have a room mate yet," Wll smiled, motinion towards Artie.

"Cool, he's like a transformer!" Sam's eyes lit up as he ran towards the boy and began instantly talking incessantly, while wheeling him towards a cabin.

"So, couldn't make the cut to counsel over at the big leagues, eh Shuester?" Bryan asked, folding his arms.

"Whatever, Bryan. I enjoy working with kids, no matter what the paycheck," Will scoffed, putting his arm around Terri. Terri batted her eyes at Bryan, who shot her a wink, all of this under Will's radar. But Emma saw, and it made her sick to her stomach. That Will Shuester was too perfect for words, and much too perfect for Will.

"Well, I've gotta get back. Terri, if you ever wanna be with a REAL man, you know where to find me," Bryan clicked his tongue and turned on his heels, heading back across the field.

"Babe, you know he's nobody," Terri cooed, kissing Will's cheek.

"...Let's go get ready for the welcome jam," He sighed, as they headed towards the counselors cabin.


	4. Not Normal

**Chapter 3: "Not Normal"**

Shelby lead Kurt and Mike down a hall, when a screaming adult man came bursting out of one of the rooms.

"RATS! That dorm room is infested with RATS! Oh it's absolutely horrid!" He kept screeching, as he neared the trio.

"Sandy, calm yourself. Now what about rats?" Shelby asked.

"There, are rats...crawling all over that dorm room. I don't know who was in there last summer, but they left all kinds of nasty food wrappings and it's attracted wildlife! It's disgusting! I think one of them hissed at me!"Sandy said in hysterics.

"Oh great, now where am I going to stick these two?" Shelby sighed, looking at the two dumbfounded boys.

"Oh, well if they need to stay somewhere...my room is always available. I'm always there for the children in need, you know," Sandy quickly dropped his crying and changed his tone to a sweet, almost creepy one.

"UM...That's alright, Sandy. I've got just the dorm for these two. Your offer is unnecessary...and a little creepy," Shelby said under her breath, while taking the boys back under her arms and leading them down another hallway leaving a sulking Sandy Reyerson to deal with his rats.

Shelby knocked on the door and after a few moments it opened and there stood a familiar face. It was the boy from this morning.

"Blaine, good you and Jesse are here. I need to ask a favor..." Shelby asked, and Blaine's face fell for a moment; then he saw Kurt standing there with those big blue eyes and his smile returned.

"Oh, of course Ms. Shelby! Me and Jesse were just unpacking our stuff; Hey Kurt," Blaine waved as Shelby lead the boys into the dorm room where Jesse was hanging up a "Les Mis" poster.

"Oh my god I love that play!" Kurt squeals, making Jesse jump in surprise and turn to face them.

"Boys, we have a situation. The only dorm room left apparently has a...vermin problem, so Kurt and Mike need somewhere to bunk. And since you boys have one of the biggest boy dorm rooms in the program..." Blaine cut her off before she could finish.

"Of course they can stay here! We'd be glad to have them, wouldn't we Jesse?" He glanced over at his friend, who nodded.

"Great! Oh, shoot...well I guess Josh can room with his brother..." Shelby suddenly realized she had another missing child; luckily the Azimos ran in show business blood.

"Well, if not send him over too! The more the merrier, right?" Blaine smiled, helping Kurt and Mike with their stuff. Shelby couldn't believe one little kid could be so...what was the word she was looking for...dapper?

"I'll leave you to get settled," She waved goodbye and left the quartet.

"So, you guys are from Lima, huh?" Jesse asked, walking over to the mini fridge he had just stocked. He grabbed an apple juice for himself and tossed Blaine a Starbucks Bottled Mocha Frappacino.

"Of course...are you guys not?" Mike looked at Kurt quizzically and then back to his new room mates. Mike assumed everyone lived in Lima; maybe that's because that's the only place he'd ever been.

"No, we go to Dalton Academy School For Boys," Blaine sipped his mocha, licking his lips.

"...What's that?" Kurt asked curiously. A school just for boys? That sounded...kind of awesome. But he was sure it was probably all boys that were like his dad- loved football, and getting dirty. He much preferred hanging out with girls most of the time...except Jesse and Blaine seemed pretty cool.

"It's a private school- you have to pay to go there," Blaine further explained.

"Yeah, but once high school hits my mom said I can go to public school! I can't wait. I'm dragging this one with me," Jesse chimed in, cuing an eye roll from Blaine.

"That's awesome. So..." Mike tried to move the conversation.

"SO...What are we all studying this summer?" Blaine asked taking another sip of mocha

"Singing, definitely," Kurt said simply

"Dancing. I can't sing..." Mike hung his head.

"Singing, Dancing, and acting. But you knew that, Blaine,"

"Wow, overachiever much? You sound like my best friend Rachel,"

"Oh, you're friends with the firecracker, huh? Hmm, that's ve-ery interesting..." Jesse replied with a chesire grin.

"...Yeahhh..." He answered nervously.

"If anyone cares, I'm interested in all 3 as well," Blaine tossed his hand up.

"That's...cool...hey, what is that?" Kurt asked, noticing cabins across the lake.

"That? Oh, that's Camp Murphy. It's for...normal kids," Jesse scoffed.

"...We're not normal?" Mike asked.

"Of course we're not normal! We're 'gifted'. We're 'special'...we're...better," Jesse said with a proud smile.

Kurt had to smile at that. He'd never felt...normal. Not like other boys his age. Not once. But here, it jus seemed to fit. And maybe that was why. He was...'gifted'.

He had a feeling this summer was going to be awesome.


	5. Spies!

**Chapter 4: Spies!**

Rachel was seriously re-thinking her life choices; she had literally met these girls only a few minutes ago, and already they had roped her into a life of crime. All she had done was make an honestly curious comment about the boats across the lake. And after a long spiel about this "amazing camp" across the lake, Mercedes had this delusional scheme to go "check it out".

"Rachel, move those skinny legs faster! We're gonna get caught!" Mercedes hissed, as they crept out behind the dorms building. She could spy the gate to the camp, only 50 feet away.

"Guys, I don't understand why we're going to risk getting reprimanded just to see this inferior camp; it's not like their competition!" Rachel whined.

"Oh hush. They're not...whatever that word was. It's just a normal camp. They go swimming in the lake!" Mercedes eyes lit up.

"EW. That's disgusting," Rachel shuddered.

"M-Maybe Rachel's right, Mercedes. Maybe we should just go back to our room..." Tina whimpered.

"Oh come on Tina, don't chicken out now. Ok, on the count of 3, let's make a run for it. 1...2...3!"

The 3 girls took off running; out the gate, down the driveway, and into the woods surrounding the lake. Soon enough, they reached a clearing in the trees, and a big wooden sign:

"WELCOME TO CAMP MURPHY!"

"We made it! Let's go find the boys cabins," Mercedes giggled.

"BOYS. This is what this is about? Boys. Mercedes, this is entirely your problem. We, are performers. We should be focusing on our talents, not...boys. And besides, there's boys at our camp!"

"Yeah, but they think like you. What IS that about, anyway? I sing and stuff because it's fun. And because I'm gonna be a diva when I grow up, like Whitney!"

"...Who?" Tina and Rachel said in unison.

"...Wow. Just wow. Come on!"

Finn, Puck, and Davey had finished packing and now were waiting until they had to go to Welcome Jam. Puck laid on his bunk, tossing a football. Finn was staring at himself in the mirror, while Davey stared at...Finn.

"...What are you doing?" He asked the lanky boy.

"I think I have a zit," Fin squinted and leaned closer to the mirror.

"Dude, we're not even IN Jr. High yet. Chill," Puck rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious! Look at this spot..." Finn protested; Puck and Dave both walked up to him and examined the spot he was pointing to.

"...Yeah, that's jerky crumb from the bus ride, remember?" Davey chuckled, wiping the crumb off with his thumb and tossing it in his mouth. All three boys laughed and jokingly punched each other, unknowing they were being watched.

Outside, the Star Child trio peered through the cabin window at the boys. Little Rachel stood on the very tip of her toes, trying to get a good look.

"See...they're just, boys. Smelly, gross boys..." she whispered.

"...T-T-Then why are you staring at them?" Tina asked, causing Rachel to blush and the other girls to giggle.

"OH MY GOD THEY SEE US!" Mercedes screeched, the 3 boys now starting straight at them. They tripped over each other trying to scramble out from behind the cabin, but Puck bolted out the door with Dave and Finn behind him.

"Hey! What do you girls think you're doing?" Puck barked.

"...I didn't see them on the bus, Noah..." Finn said curiously.

"SPIES!" Davey bellowed, throwing a finger in Tina's face.

"Oh please, like we'd have anything to spy ON. WE, are from Camp Star Child," Rachel announced, puffing her chest out proudly. Mercedes threw a hand over her face while shaking her head, while the 3 boys stared blankly.

"...What's that?" Finn asked.

"What's THAT? Are you...you're joking, right?" Rachel asked, flabbergasted.

"...No..." Davey looked over at Finn who shrugged.

"Camp Star Child is only the most prestigious camp for young performers such as myself, Mercedes and Tina here," Rachel explained.

"...prestigious?"

"...Performers?

"What is WRONG with you? Performers. Singers, dancers, acting...performing,"

"Okay, seriously, Barbie..." Puck started.

"RACHEL. Rachel Berry," Rachel corrected.

"Right...Can you, like, calm yourself. I'm resisting the urge to shove dirt in your mouth," he growled.

"Noah!" Finn chastised, hitting Puck's back.

"...What? Sorry..." Puck wasn't a violent person, but something about this girl's shrill voice made him want to light her on fire.

"It's okay, he's right. Rachel, slow your roll. I'm Mercedes, this is friend Tina," Mercedes gestured to herself and the quiet girl.

"Finn. This is Noah and Davey," Finn mimicked her, pointing to his respective friends.

"PUCK," Noah barked.

"Puck? What kind of stage name is Puck?" Rachel crinkled her nose in disapproval.

"It's not a 'stage name', it's a cool name," Puck defended.

"Well, I like Noah," Rachel said with a small smile.

"...I like Rachel," Finn added quietly.

"DUDE," Puck threw his hands up in defeat.

"What?" Finn shrugged; before he could defend his statement, the door swung open and in walked Mr Shue.

"Okay guys, are you ready to—What the...? Who are you, ladies?" He asked the girls. Before any of them could speak, Rachel leaped towards Will throwing her arms around his torso.

"WE'RE SORRY, WE'RE SORRY. They made me do it, I didn't want to come here! I wanted to stay over at Star Child, and they wanted to come here and see boys! PLEASE please don't make me go home!" She sobbed hysterically, while the rest of the kids just stared at her in disbelief.

"...S-She's nuts!" Tina whispered to Mercedes who nodded in agreement.

"...Camp Star Child, hmmm?" Will looked down at the big brown eyed darling, tears still dripping down her tan skin. The wheels in his head started turning, pulling a mischevious smile across his lips.

"Why don't you girls come with me, we'll straighten this out dont you worry," He grinned, putting his arm around little Rachel.

"...O-Okay, as long as we're not in trouble," she sniffed.

"Nah, it's no big deal. We'll have to let Mr. Ryan know you're ok though...why don't you stop by our Welcome Jam and then we'll give him a call, ok?" He nodded at the girls, the cogs still turning. Maybe he could finally one up Bryan Ryan...maybe...


End file.
